


that twitter nnt fic

by pancake_worshipper



Category: the twitter nnt fic, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: esta slander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_worshipper/pseuds/pancake_worshipper
Summary: paindates dont matter they used to but just ignore the dates. sariel lollipops is an earlier twt
Kudos: 2





	that twitter nnt fic




End file.
